User blog:LuisAngel01/CGT18: Preliminary Round, Format and Pots
Hi eveyone! Last Friday I published the New News of the wiki, where I talked about the CGT18 tournament. Where I specified the participants of this edition, which in total will be 64. Well, today I'm going to talk about three topics, 1) Preliminary Round, 2) Format and 3) The Draw Pots. = Preliminary Round = In this edition for the first time there will be a preliminary round, where the worst classified to the play-offs of each league in CLCW18 of the Fandom Customers will participate. The five will face each other in a system of all against all, where only one will qualify for the tournament. The preliminary round will be held from next month on a daily basis to the exclusion of the days where FCT18 will be updated. This will have 5 rounds, which will take place over a week. = Format = The tournament will be divided in 3 stages. = First Stage = The 64 participants will be divided into 16 groups of 4 participants, and will face each other in a 3-round system. Groups A1 to D1 will start the first day, Groups E1 to H1 the second day, Groups I1 to L1 the third day and groups M1 to P1 the fourth day, and Groups A1 to D1 will return to the fifth day following said succession. The best two of each group will qualify to the second phase. This phase will begin after the Final Division starts at FCT18. So the days when a new round starts at FCT18, will be skipped in CGT18, in what remains of FCT18 tournament. = Second Stage = In the second phase the 32 classified from the previous phase will participate, and here they will be divided into 8 groups of 4 participants, being drawed again without repeating the first phase. Again the same process will be carried out as in the previous phase, Groups A2 to D2 will start on the first day, Groups E2 to H2 on the second day and again Groups A2 to D2 on the third day for 3 rounds. The best two of each group will qualify to the third and final phase. = Third Stage = The 16 characters that reaches this stage will face direct elimination from the eighterfinals until the final, in the eighther-finals they will faced against a character from another group, being paired in the following way, each match is numbered from 1 to 8. # 1° A2 vs. 2° B2 # 1° C2 vs. 2° D2 # 1° E2 vs. 2° F2 # 1° G2 vs. 2° H2 # 1° B2 vs. 2° A2 # 1° D2 vs. 2° C2 # 1° F2 vs. 2° E2 # 1° H2 vs. 2° G2 In the quarterfinals the matches will be between the winners of Match 1 vs. Match 2, M3 vs. M4, M5 vs. M6 and M7 vs. M8 In the semifinals they will be among the winners of the first two previous matches and the last two between them, the winners advance to the Final, and the winner is consecrated the winner of the Customer Grand Tournament 2018. = The Draw Pots = The 3 winners of League A and the 2 winners of League B will be in Pot 1, the winners of League C and D will be in Pot 2, and the winners of League E and F in Pot 3. The characters in League A, except the worst that is not in the preliminary round, will be in Pot 1, the excluded of League A, the non-champions of League B and the runners-up in League C will be in Pot 2 , the rest of the customers of the Leagua C and the best 6 (not champions) of the League D will be in the Pot 3, and the rest will be in the Pot 4, including the winner of the preliminary round. Here, the pots in alphabetical order: That's all for now, stay tuned for more info! Sincerely/Sinceramente, Category:Blog posts